Welcome to the world Kya
by falls for cartoons
Summary: Ever wondered what Aang was like when Katara gave birth? Me too! Here's my take. Enjoy! Review! It's kinda dramatic just so's ya know. :
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: kinda a cheese ball so...**

**but seriously, Im kinda a drama queen and it shows. :) **  
**Pleeeeeease review! I want to know what you guys think! Your opinion matters so tell me!**  
**Enjoy peeps!**

The young Avatar lay gazing at the stars for quite some time before rolling over and wrapping his arms around his pregnant wife. Katara slept peacefully, her large stomach rising and falling with each breath she took. Subtle, and some not-so-subtle movements could be seen underneath the tight skin stretched to its limit across her swollen belly. Every few moments the beautiful water bender would inhale a sharp breath when the skin tightened and the movements stopped. Aang ran his fingers tenderly across her stomach, thinking to himself, 'it can't be long now.' He tucked Katara's hair behind one ear to keep it from her face and buried his face in the soft locks before drifting peacefully to sleep.

Katara was in a cold sweat. Her hair was plastered to her forehead by the salty water that had gathered there. She bit her pillow, trying not to cry out from the pain but a small whimper escaped her dry lips. For the past three hours she had been trying to stay silent and still in order to keep her husband from waking up. She knew this wasn't it so she wanted her poor husband to sleep through it. A fresh wave of pain washed over her and she dug her fingers into the bed mat. She bared her stomach and tried bending water over it to help ease the discomfort. The cold sting felt good for a moment or two but the relief was quickly lost in the pain of the next contraction. A moan creeped its way out of her throat, which made Aang stir in his sleep. She sucked in a deep breath and steeled herself for the next pain.

"Katara?" Aang asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Ahh!" Katara cried out, "Aang I can't move!" the pain of the contraction had her frozen, yet the position she was in wasnt comfortable which caused her even more pain.

Aang sat bolt upright and worry creased his brow, "what can I do?" he cried.

"Roll me over." Katara bit her lip and held out her hand, the other one buried in her back trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Aang picked her up gingerly and rolled her on to her other side. Katara moaned and got herself onto all fours, and started rocking back and forth.

"Aang push on my back." Katara suggested.

"Were?" asked the nervous airbender.

"I don't care just push on it!" Katara started to groan.

Aang thrust his thumbs into her back with his hands around her waist. Trying to ease her discomfort, he blew a soft breeze across her forehead and around her body.

"Should I go get help?"

Katara, relieved for a moment rocked back on her heels and leaned into him, "I think that's a good idea." She started to cry.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt again sweetie?" he brushed his finger across her forehead.

"No." she choked out, "I'm scared."

"Me too, but just think, in a few hours we'll have our little baby here with us."

This made Katara sob. "But what if I'm not ready to be a mom?" she bit down on her quivering lip.

Aang soothed her, "You're going to be the best mom ever."

"You think so?" she turned around to look at him.

"Of course!" Aang started to ramble, "You had the best mom ever for an example. I don't know the first thing about being a dad! I was raised by monks for crying out..."

She silenced him with a kiss. "We'll figure this out together."

**I've got more on the way just so you know. We're gonna see some of Sokka and Suki, not to mention TOPH! So stay tuned. **

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**

**and if you have any ideas you'd like to see let me have it. No guarantees I'll use it because Ive already got some of my own but I'd love to hear it. :)  
**

**Did I mention REVIEW?  
**

**I'll shut up now. ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll figure this out together." she smiled, "Now go get Suki. She knows what to do."

Aang settled her on the bed and ran out of their small apartment in Ba Sing Se and around the corner to Sokka's house.

He didn't bother to knock on the front door, he went straight to the bedroom that the two shared. There he knocked softly, not wanting to wake up the twins.

"Suki?" Aang whispered, "Suki, Katara..."

Suki sprang to the door and motioned for Aang to stop talking. They tiptoed down the stairs and out the front door.

"What is it Aang? It's four in the morning!" She rubbed her forehead with her fingers, "Do you know how long it took me to put the twins to sleep? By the time Kyo stopped making the walls shake Yue had the sinks overflowing! I'm telling you Aang,  
having babies that can bend is..." Aang could tell by her disheveled hair and the mud caked onto her forehead that it wasn't easy going.

At that moment Sokka came out the door to join them in the street. Aang and Suki flinched as the door swung shut behind him. They soon still for a moment, everyone holding their breath. A shrill cry split the air, quickly joined by a second and Suki's shoulders hunched forward. "Gotta go." she looked pointedly at Sokka, "Before someone floods the house or sends a boulder through the window. Again."

"I'm sorry!" Sokka defended, "You know he got earth bending from your side of the family."

"Wait, Suki! Katara needs you."

"Is it time?"

Aang nodded and started to sweat. "Don't worry about it. Sokka?" Suki spoke, "You're on baby duty," she winked at him, "I'm just glad we don't have a fire-bender!"

Sokka sulked into the house, "Take care of my sister, Avatar. I don't have to bend to do some serious damage with my boomerang."

"Don't let your children knock your house over. I may be the avatar, but that doesn't mean I'll be able to repair the damage they make, if they're anything like you."

Aang started dancing around anxious to get back to his wife. "Relax Aang, it'll be hours still. How far apart are the contractions?"

"Uhhh... There's supposed to be a break in between?"

Suki looked at him, "How long has she been in labor?" they started sprinting toward the house.

"I don't know! I woke up and found her like that!" he was starting to get REALLY nervous.

They ran up the stairs into the room where Katara lay on the bed. She sat with her knees up to her chest and her arms folded across her belly. "Took you long enough."

"Sokka..."

"I don't want to hear it! Just get me off this filthy bed. I'm afraid you missed all the action. My water broke while you were gone."

"What does that mean again?" Aang asked.

"It means your wife's gonna have a baby today!" Suki smiled.

"Boy am I glad I can't see anything in here! I can't imagine that it's a pretty sight," Toph spoke from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Katara laughed as Aang scooped her up in his arms. Suki worked quickly to remove the dirty sheets and replace them with fresh ones.

"I heard your moaning from down the street Sugar-queen."

**Come on people! give me some motivation to keep writing. 8) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a horrible person. I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. :( life has just been so crazy and I haven't had the opportunity to update in ages. I've decided that I'm gonna finish up these stories and then just do a bunch of really long one shots because I just don't know when I'll have time to update an thats not fair to you guys. I don't know how you guys do it when you update everyday. I admire you guys that manage it. If you guys haven't read Overslept by mako's eyebrows go check it out because she did a fantastic job and I LOOVE irosami. :) seriously best original ship ever! Haha I'm talking like a fanfic writer. :) I'm really new at this so bear with me. :) please review and I'll try my hardest to update :D **

**P.S. sorry its so short :/**

"I heard your moaning from down the street Sugar-queen."

Katara laughed joyfully, "Well I'm glad you decided to join the party."

"I just wanted to me here to make sure you don't kill the avatar for getting you into this situation. In case you didn't know, it takes two people to..."

Aang blushed, "Alright Toph we all know how this works."

Suki stood up, "I don't know."

Aang almost choked, "But you have two kids!"

"Sokka told me..."

"I dont want to know."

Katara started laughing, "Apparently my brothers sense if humor has rubbed off on you a little too much."

Suki laughed. "What can I say, I learned from the best."

Toph scoffed, "If by best you mean worst, then yeah, you learned from the best."

Katara's chuckle quickly morphed into a groan and Suki finished up her task. Aang lowered his wife gently to the bed and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. She thanked him with a solid slap in the face. "that's for getting me into this situation."

Toph guffaws made the walls tremble slightly, "You... earned... that... one... twinkle... toes!" she gasped for air in between each word.

Aang ignored her and the furious stinging across his cheek. "Its gonna be over soon, ok?"

Katara nodded weakly, biting her lower lip.

**Love you guys! I'm sorry!**

**(and for those of you reading my other story, I'm gonna work on it as soon as I get this posted)**


End file.
